


A Leg Up

by Rachrar



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, just weed though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: Benny is going to college for rocket science, and after stressing out over finals, he goes to a strip bar only to be chosen by the most popular stripper, Bad Cop, for a lap dance. In a whirlwind of finding out who Bad Cop even is, Benny has the time of his life experiencing novel situations (like weed), pitfalls (like rejection), and dealing with day to day life (like Emmet, please, stop working out in the living room shirtless, it's awkward).





	A Leg Up

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to the Gay Lego server for inspiring me and existing because the movie is 5 years old and yet y'all are going strong and welcoming in new members to the Lego fandom. I literally got into the fandom less than a month ago, and I am so, so glad that the fandom is still active. Thanks MaithCop for beta-ing, you are rad.

Benny held his head in his hands, elbows on the desk. His fingers were tangled in his hair, feeling knots forming as he tried massaging away the burgeoning headache. It wasn’t helping, and frustration began to build, a noise in the back of his throat growing louder with every passing second. Emmet side-eyed the astronaut-to-be, reaching out a hand as the noise began to whistle through the air. He let his hand rest on Benny’s shoulder, the sound cutting off immediately.

“You okay, buddy?” Emmet asked in concern. Benny slowly melted onto his desk, face first into the textbook, nose into the crease. A grumble just met Emmet’s question, and Emmet sighed, rubbing at Benny’s shoulders. “Come on, you can’t give up! You’re doing so good!”

Benny shook his head, pushing the book away as he rose, breathing out his nose roughly. “I need a break.”

Emmet quirked a brow. “The night before finals?”

“Yeah, when better?”

Emmet tilted his head back and forth a couple times debating it, then shrugged. “I guess with that logic, you’re right! I have work in a few minutes anyway, so just take care of yourself, okay?”

Benny smiled faintly, the fear-cold sweat on his back making him feel clammy. He shivered, trying to dispel the gloom hanging over his studying session. It didn’t help that Emmet was in for construction, so while he understood some of the physics that Benny had to deal with, it was significantly different when it was literal rocket science. First years or not, Benny had a tough time of his classes and it was really starting to weigh on him. 

Winter break was soon, and while he wasn’t leaving town like most other students, he still needed to leave the dorms. He really should have been packing rather than cramming for finals; it wasn’t like he needed the practice. He was doing just fine in all of his classes. He even did the math. As long as he got a C on his finals, he would get Bs in every class, so he really shouldn’t be spending the last night all cooped up in his room, miserable and antsy.

He shoved back from the table, decision made, stretching and feeling his tired joints pop. “I’m gonna go to Stiff Bricks. Wanna join me?”

Emmet flushed pink, shaking his head rapidly and waving his hands no. “No, thank you, I’m-- I don’t partake in such, uhm. Stuff.” He backed out of the room, glad that Benny felt better enough to do something. “I was actually on my way to work, so I gotta go! Right now!!” Emmet closed the door as he left, nearly cutting his own words off as he rushed away.

Benny blinked a few times. Pft. Virgin. He got dressed, deciding not to go too weird and just put on some shorts and t shirt after a long period of indecision. He was a little soft, but he just thought it let him fill out his shorts properly, so he enjoyed the little love handles hanging over his waist. Smiling to himself and humming, he laced up his shoes and grabbed his wallet and phone.

“See ya laterrrrr~!” Benny sang out as he skipped out of the house, peeling out of the driveway in his beat up little sedan. Benny sang along with the radio happily, loud and unashamed of himself as he pulled into the strip joint, turning the car off and just taking in the sight.

The strip joint wasn’t trashy, which is why Benny liked it. It also wasn’t uncomfortably high class where the workers were actually callgirls and had a really awkward Special Menu on the side that was the real attraction. No, this was just a basic strip bar with a clean floor, decent drinks, and best of all, very, very hot men.

Benny pushed the doors open, adjusting to the darker atmosphere after a few moments, then headed to the bar. He knocked on the wooden counter, waiting for the bartender to look over. Rex raised an eyebrow, eyeing Benny interestedly. Benny didn’t miss the unsubtle elevator eyes, waiting for Rex’s gaze to return to his face before holding out his keys. “Safekeeping, please.”

Rex straightened a little, setting down the cup and took the keys. “ID?” He took the offered card from Benny, looking it over with a sharp expression then nodded, handing it back over. He turned around to the thin safe on the wall, fishing out a key from his necklace and clicked it into place. Opening the cabinet, he found an empty slot, then passed a tag over as he hung up Benny’s keys.

“You can get ‘em back tomorrow, keep the tag on you. Hold out your hand.” Benny, knowing the routine, offered his left hand. Rex tagged him with a stamp on his wrist, winking at Benny. “Blow on it til it’s nice and stuck, baby. Don’t want it rubbing off.”

Benny giggled, waving his arm around to dry the ink. He leaned over the counter, and Rex leaned into him, obviously interested. “Can I get a… drink, boss?”

Rex snorted, turning to the bar and waving a hand to indicate the huge stock of alcohol. “I 'unno, what do you think?”

Benny snorted. “I’ll take a screwdriver.”

“Ah, simple and to the point! My kind of man.” Rex grabbed the vodka and orange juice, slapping them together in a mixer with ice, shaking it til it was nice and cold then passing the glass over. Benny took the glass, sipping at it and leaning against the counter. He tapped his lip thoughtfully. Rex looked like someone he knew, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. The almost invisible glitter made his face look shiny, hard to pin down details on, but Benny was sure that he knew this guy.

“You look familiar, buddy.” Rex choked on the water he was drinking, coughing a few times and hitting his chest before semi-glaring at Benny.

“Do I? I’m just that rougishly handsome to be in your dreams, darlin’, nothing more than that.” Benny rolled his eyes, amused anyway at the confident flirting.

“I feel like I know you.”

Rex shook his head, taking a few steps away, eyes darting around. “Nah, never seen you before. I’m pretty new here, and you’re a pretty face I’d remember.”

Benny flushed, hiding his face in his drink. “You’re a flirt.”

“Sure am, baby, but if you stick around too much, you’re gonna miss the main event. Bad Cop is gonna be stripping tonight for the first time in a month or so.”

Benny’s head snapped around to look at the stage. There was a rustle of the curtain hiding the back away, but nothing more and Benny turned back to Rex. He stuck out his tongue, Rex just chuckling to himself before turning to other customers, back to Benny. It ended the familiarity conversation, unfortunately, but Benny grabbed his drink and headed to the stage, finding a nice place with a table before settling in.

Bad Cop, huh? That was a name that Benny wasn’t familiar with. It had been a while since he’d been around, and he was never a regular, but he knew at least the common strippers that performed a lot. But the empty stage and building music really helped set the mood that this was a unique night.

The chairs around filled up quickly, Benny checking his phone for the time. It was just before 10, getting late, considering alcohol sales stopped at midnight, so Benny was curious who could be so important as to get an empty stage over a preshow. This guy must be something special.

As the clock hit 10, the lights swirled around before focusing on the stage curtain. A peppy voice came over the loudspeaker, catching everyone’s attention. “Weeeeeeeeelcome in our favorite, most popular, and rarest of shows, Bad Cop!”

Benny leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs to get real comfortable. This was gonna be good, he just knew it, and he didn’t want to end up with his sausage sticking out of his shorts. He planned on staying through the whole performance, thank you, and he didn’t want the cute bartender to have to throw Benny out just cause his dick got a little wriggly.

A leg peeked out from the curtain, strong and unabashedly thick, wearing a pair of cowboy boots with stars on them, thigh high socks of an indeterminate color emphasizing the strength inherent in his form. Whistles and cheers greeted it, and the stripper kicked out his foot before retreating. The curtains flew open as he strutted out, grinning wickedly.

Benny inhaled shakily. This man, Bad Cop, was tall, and thick, and hairy, and Benny desperately wanted to get closer. The boots striking the hard surface of the stage echoed in Benny’s ears, all background noise apart from the boots and music gone to him. The crowd didn’t matter, just this hot slab of meat schmoozing his way down the stage.

Bad Cop was easily taller than Benny, though it wasn’t hard when Benny was 5’7” and this man had to be 6’4”. Benny had never thought cowboy boots were attractive before, but as the loud  _ click _ of the heel went through his mind, he wanted Bad Cop to just step on him.

The thigh highs, unaccountably feminine, but oh so delicious, really only served to draw attention to his crotch. There were little booty shorts with fake handcuffs and a baton, the weight of Bad Cop’s package visible even through the shorts. His shirt, while cropped, was almost professional in its severe cut, a button up with a little tie and badge. It even had a proper collar, brushing against the bottom of the helmet the man wore. Bad Cop’s helmet was white and black, and there were mirrored sunglasses resting on his nose that somehow didn’t move even the slightest as he prowled the stage.

“Ay, lads, ye be lookin’ real shifty tonight. Might need ta take one o’ ye to the yard downtown.” The crowd roared and Benny scooted forward. “We’ll see, maybe one o’ ye has been a real naughty boy.”

Benny swallowed hard, setting down the forgotten drink. Bad Cop’s music began and his routine started, and Benny was entranced. Every single movement was so sharp and clean, the skill as he knelt on the stage and raised himself with just his heels, thrusting into the air.

Benny’s mouth went dry as Bad Cop began to touch himself, sliding his hands down his chest only to go back up, slowly undoing the tie. He slid it out from under the collar, and with a flick of his wrist, it was gone into the party and out of sight. The buttons were agonizingly slow, every single little pop setting more of Bad Cop’s chest free and revealing clean trimmed and thick hair, perfect to shove a face into and breathe in the scent of a man.

Finally the shirt was slipping off of his shoulders and Benny was at the stage, hands resting on the edge. Bad Cop let the shirt fall only to catch it with one hand, then looked around for someone to throw it to. Benny bit his lip.

Bad Cop smirked and Benny felt his heart pitter patter faster and faster. He raised a hand slowly, reaching in hope but not wanting to get in the way. Bad Cop stepped towards him, then flicked the shirt at him, pulling down his glasses to give Benny a quick wink. “Think of me, laddie.”

Benny held the shirt close, nodding furiously as he sank back into his chair. His hands shook as he raised it to sniff, a little embarrassed but more turned on than shamed, allowing himself to indulge with just one quick whiff. Sharp and spicy, with a touch of musk from sweat. Benny felt his cock twitch in his pants, already hard and needy just from this.

He put the shirt over his lap, licking his lips as he watched Bad Cop maneuver around the pole. There was a point where he was sure that the shorts were going to rip, but with a final thrust against the pole, the hidden snaps burst and the shorts split apart, revealing an obscenely thin jock strap as the only thing left hiding Bad Cop’s cock. The fabric was taut against his member, and Benny wished that he could be there to worship at the sight, the fat dick looking delicious enough to eat.

Bad Cop turned to kick the shorts backstage, and Benny got a glorious view of his chest, the rippling muscles under pierced nipples, the chest harness made to plumpen his pecs into rich mounds that begged for touching. Benny had never wanted to fuck a stripper so badly in his entire life.

Clutching onto the shirt, Benny rocked in place, his pants too tight against his cock and preventing any form of relief. He didn’t want to be that gross guy jerking it at a strip club, but damn if he wasn’t close. 

Bad Cop bent over in front of Benny, looking over his shoulder with that maddening smirk, and Benny swore, SWORE that the guy was looking at him. Rutting against the floor, Benny saw sweat dripping down Bad Cop, following a drop as it followed the valleys and planes of back muscle before vanishing into Bad Cop’s ass crack, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He could see the slightly darker damp spot on the stripper’s jock strap, and from the slight movements the man made, Benny knew he was legitimately getting off on this. He was still putting on a show, but the actual contact when he rolled against the pole, the way his back arched, and Benny thought he saw a shudder at one point when Benny shoved his face back into the shirt when he couldn’t handle it. The guy was absolutely into it.

Bad Cop moved from the pole, kicking his legs up before settling on the stage, legs crossed, before Benny. “Looks like a new face I haven’t seen before.” Benny didn’t reach to touch, knowing the rules well. “You look a little stressed, laddie. Need a special little dance to help you relax?”

Benny couldn’t believe it. First he got the guy’s shirt (he should probably give it back though), and now he was offered a lap dance? “Please!” Benny squeaked, and Bad Cop laughed, a heavy, rumbling sound that shook Benny to his core.

“Only cause ye asked so nicely.” Bad Cop slid back onto the stage, strutting away. “See ye in room one, darlin’. Don’t take too long now.”

“N-no, sir,” Benny said, watching that gloriously firm and tight ass walk away. Some other people tried to start shit, jealous that Benny got the dance, and one even tried taking the shirt, but Rex was suddenly there and very gently, but firmly, guided the woman away with a sharp smile and pointed reminders that consent mattered here.

Benny took a few moments to come to himself as the lights brightened, giving a better view of the layout. People were streaming out, the main event over and done with, and Benny looked around for the room Bad Cop mentioned. They were clearly labeled, thankfully, and Benny scurried to room one, a little nervous. 

Sure, he’d had lapdances before, even came in his pants as a result of one. It was normal, and nothing to be ashamed about. But why was this Bad Cop so goddamn arousing that Benny felt like he was walking with a literal brick in his pants? It was awkward, but he pushed the door open, unsure of what to expect.

It was a pretty average room. There was a plush carpet, a comfortable chair, a couch, and even a bed, leaving Benny baffled. He sat down on the chair gingerly, looking for some sort of guidance. He didn’t need to wait long-- there was a secondary door and it opened just a few seconds later to reveal Bad Cop.

Benny raised a hand slowly. “H-hi.” Bad Cop smirked, and Benny felt his stomach flip. “O-oh, wow. Stars above…”

Bad Cop walked over, swinging his baton in one hand before stopping in front of Benny. He used the end of the baton to raise Benny’s chin, firmly keeping his eyes on Bad Cop’s face. “Ye have the right to remain silent. Anything ye say can and will be held against ye. Do ye understand?”

Benny nodded, wide eyed. “Yes, sir.”

“Oh, sir, am I now?” Bad Cop’s grin spread more. “Ye saucy little minx. You’re a filthy one, aren’t ye?” Bad Cop trailed the baton down Benny’s neck to his chest, slowly stopping on his cock. “And you’re already hard for me. Dirty little man.” 

Benny’s hips jerked at that, the glorious shock of friction as he rut against the baton arcing like electricity through his body. “Hhhh, please--!”

“Oh? Ye wanting more?” Bad Cop pulled the baton away and turned away, setting the baton down. He slid the shirt out of Benny’s grasp, setting it aside as well before bending over before Benny. With more strength than Benny thought possible in a human, Bad Cop’s knees bent and he was hovering over Benny, not touching, but in a perfectly average position of sitting, as though he were leisurely relaxing against an invisible chair.

“So close, isn’t it?” Benny whined at the reminder, the scant few inches separating Bad Cop’s thick ass and Benny’s straining cock insurmountable. “Just out of your reach. Untouchable.”

Bad Cop’s back arched backwards and he straightened, turning about. “And ye only get to look. Remember that.”

Benny nodded. Bad Cop straddled Benny, their legs touching as Bad Cop kept his hips straight. Benny’s face was less than half a foot away from Bad Cop’s cock, and as he exhaled shakily, he saw the member twitch, his own reacting in eager reaction. “You look… so juicy.”

“Oh?” Bad Cop picked up on Benny’s drooling stare, rolling his hips forward til he almost brushed against Benny. “Do ye want something?”

Benny’s eyes closed and he inhaled, breathing in the husky scent of arousal, the saltiness of precum and sweat mixed together enough to be inseparable. “I want to touch you, Officer.”

“A shame.” Bad Cop lowered himself bit by bit til he was so close Benny could feel his heat, the magnetism making his skin crawl with the urge to grab Bad Cop’s hips and pull down, furiously rut against that fat ass til he busted, but his fingers dug into the arms of the chair as he shivered and held himself back. “But you’re doing so good for me.”

Benny whined. “Please--”

“Please what, baby boy?” Bad Cop said, finally settling down on Benny’s lap. He didn’t move, just let his weight rest on Benny’s rock hard cock without even the slightest bit of friction.

“Please let me cum, I don’t care, I’ll jizz my pants, please--!” Why he was begging, Benny didn’t know, especially when it was expected that he would at some point. But Bad Cop ate up the words, smirking like the cat that caught the canary.

“Ye look like a nice boy,” Bad Cop said, accent rolling though Benny’s ear and making his hair stand on end. “You can cum, but I’m only giving ye five more minutes.”

“Deal, oh my god, deal,” Benny breathed, nails almost puncturing the faux leather of the armchair. Bad Cop shifted in Benny’s lap, leaning forward to growl in Benny’s ear.

“Filthy little boy,” Bad Cop snarled, and that was all Benny needed, his cock splattering the inside of his boxers with cum. Benny moaned, a high pitch sound of pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, Bad Cop easily rolling along with it and letting Benny rut against him.

Bad Cop chuckled, a deep sound that shook Benny’s chest, as if he were next to a bass speaker, the laugh reverberating through his body. “Good boy.”

Bad Cop stretched, leaning backwards and heard a few pops, sighing comfortably. “Since this was my first dance for you, and you were such a sweet boy, I’m not gonna charge you for it. First dance is always free, cause I know you’ll come back.” Bad Cop grinned as he shimmied off of Benny, moving to pick up his discarded shirt and baton. He clipped the baton to his waist on a clasp, then looked the shirt over thoughtfully.

“Here, darlin’.” Benny looked up just to get a faceful of shirt. “Bring it back washed and I’ll give ye a discount next time I see you.” Benny just nodded dumbly, holding the shirt to his chest and watching Bad Cop swagger out of the room. Damn. An incredible nut like that, and he hadn’t even gotten his dick out, and there was to be MORE? Benny was going to die, just fucking die.

But he had to admit… He definitely wasn’t stressed over finals anymore.


End file.
